


Until I Get Home

by katesofheaven



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom! Finn, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Finn (Star Wars), Gay Poe Dameron, Gay Sex, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, OR IS HE, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe is too nice to be a dom, Rough Sex, Smut, Top! Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesofheaven/pseuds/katesofheaven
Summary: Finn watched him quietly. “I’ve been thinking about you all day.”Poe swallowed. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about you too.” He drew closer to the bed until his knees bumped the mattress. Finn brought him closer by his tie.“Tell me what you were thinking about,” he murmured, eyes trained on Poe’s lips.Poe licked his lips in anticipation. “You, on the floor,” he said. Finn kissed him softly, his hands carding through Poe’s curls. He felt Finn’s tongue glide over his lips and let him in; this time, Finn tasted like cinnamon.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Until I Get Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, yknow what? Just some straight up porn.
> 
> Enjoy

Poe was sitting on the sofa, bent over to tie his shoes, when Finn padded into the living room wearing a robe. Poe looked up at him.

“Morning,” Finn yawned.

“You’re up early,” Poe mused, and Finn shrugged.

“Hungry.”

He stepped into the kitchen and Poe heard the cupboard open. A box of cereal was placed on the laminate countertop.

Poe stood up, shoe half-tied, and went into the kitchen.

Finn smiled sleepily at him. His chest was bare under the fabric and Poe laid a hand on his warm skin, pressing him against the edge of the countertop.

Finn blushed and goosebumps erupted on his skin as Poe’s hands wandered across his chest and down to the hastily-tied knot of his robe. He easily untied it and snaked his hands around to the small of Finn’s back to bring him closer. Poe’s mouth was already on his neck and Finn carded his fingers through Poe’s soft hair.

“What are you doing?” Finn chuckled, fingers drifting down to Poe’s neck and drawing circles there.

Poe’s eyes were lidded as he brought their lips together. He slotted his leg between Finn’s thighs, the fabric of his soft, blue work slacks rubbing against Finn’s bare cock. Even in his sleepy stupor, Finn responded on instinct, sliding his tongue across Poe’s lips and deepening the kiss. His eyes drifted shut and he just enjoyed the feeling of Poe, the taste of him; Poe took his lower lip between his teeth and nibbled. His hands tickled lower and Finn’s breath quickened.

“I wanna make you cum before I go to work,” Poe murmured into his mouth. Finn’s stomach swooped and he slotted their lips together again, reaching for Poe’s blazer, attempting to slide it off.

Poe stopped him. “Just you,” he said. He slid Finn’s robe off his shoulders and Finn stood in front of him, naked, already half-hard.

Poe’s cock twitched at the sight, straining against his boxers and slacks. He took Finn’s lips again and probed deeper with his tongue, tasting. Finn hadn’t brushed his teeth yet. For some reason, Finn’s unpreparedness made Poe want him even more, even faster. Now.

“Lay down.”

Finn knit his eyebrows and smiled. “Here?”

Poe nodded. “Lay down.”

Finn lay down on his discarded robe and looked up at Poe through his lashes, admiring his dark, curly hair, slight stubble, sharp jawline, nice suit. He couldn’t help it; he reached down to touch himself.

Poe knelt down in front of him and caught his hand. “You’re not allowed to do that right now.”

The corner of Finn’s mouth twitched. “I’m not?”

Keeping hold of his hand, Poe brought it above Finn’s head. He did the same with Finn’s other hand. “Keep them up here,” Poe said, face hovering inches above Finn’s. Their chests were almost touching. Poe’s knee was achingly close to Finn’s dick. He lowered down slowly and kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose, and, finally, his lips. Finn melted into him, hands drifting absently to Poe’s face to bring him somehow even closer, when Poe broke away.

Finn almost whined.

Poe took his hands again and placed them where they were supposed to be. “I said to keep them up here,” he murmured.

“Okay,” Finn whispered. He clasped his hands above his head tightly.

Poe smiled above him and Finn closed the gap between them. Poe let it linger for a moment— not long enough— before breaking away again and kissing his chin, his throat, his sternum. He took Finn’s nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, pinching and twisting, and Finn’s breath caught. He clasped his hands tighter above his head.

Poe continued lower as he teased Finn’s nipples; he pressed a kiss just above his belly button, which for some reason made Finn’s cock twitch. The fabric of Poe’s boxers rubbed against his own tip and he let out a shaky breath.

Finn keened as Poe ran his tongue the length of his cock and swirled over the head. Then he returned to the base and licked another strip; the spit on Finn’s tip began to cool and his chest rose and fell rapidly.

He ached to run his hands through Poe’s hair, bring him closer, rip off his blazer, but he kept his arms above his head. He stared at the ceiling as Poe worked his nipples and teased his cock.

Poe took the head into his mouth, lips closing around it, licking along the slit. Finn swore and forgot what he was supposed to be doing; he gripped Poe’s hair tightly and bucked his hips, fucking deeper into Poe’s mouth.

Poe slid off of him. Finn whined for real this time.

“Poe,” he breathed, looking down at him with pleading eyes.

Poe took two fingers and placed them gently in Finn’s mouth; Finn sucked on them slowly.

“You can only cum if you do what I say.”

Finn swore. “You wanna get to work on time, don’t you?”

Poe grinned. “I will.”

Finn pressed the heels of his palms into his squeezed-shut eyes. “Can you kiss me?”

His voice was so sweet and quiet, Poe had to relent. He let Finn taste himself on his tongue, let Finn run his fingers through his hair; he even let Finn palm him through his pants. Then, he circled Finn’s entrance with a slick finger and dipped in, grinning while he listened to him gasp for breath.

“Hands above your head,” Poe ordered, pushing deeper.

Finn obliged. 

“Keep them there.”

“I will,” Finn said. “I promise.”

He watched with a smile as Finn closed his eyes again. “If you break the rules, you’re not allowed to cum until I get home.”

Finn nodded silently.

Poe kissed him deeply again, pushing his finger further and curling it. Finn let out a contented sigh. Poe lowered himself so that he was hovering over Finn’s cock again; Finn felt his breath ghost over the tip. Then Poe took the entire length into his mouth and added another finger at the same time, and Finn let out a yelp.

Poe almost came just from that one sound.

He felt Finn’s tip press against the back of his throat and relaxed his muscles, keeping the flat of his tongue on Finn’s underside. He pumped his fingers deeper and curled them again. He rose up until he was merely kissing the tip, ran his tongue over it again, then lowered back down, creating a rhythm. His free hand reached for Finn’s nipple again.

_“Fuck, Poe,”_ he whined, and Poe hummed happily around him. Finn keened again, trying his hardest to stay still, but he couldn’t. He already felt so close; he was completely overwhelmed. He felt like he was on fire.

Poe licked his tip again. “Do you want to cum, Finn?”

All Finn could do was nod.

Poe’s cock was leaking in his boxers. He’d have to change before he left. He took Finn into his mouth again.

Finn stilled above him, eyes closed, brows knit. His muscles started to go slack and his arms returned to his sides, reverently taking hold of Poe’s hair as he felt the pleasure pool in his gut.

Poe slid off of him with a _pop._ He gently took his fingers out, leaving an empty feeling in their place.

“No,” Finn murmured, eyes opening. “Poe, please.”

Poe only smiled, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Finn’s lips.

“Please let me cum,” Finn whispered.

“I have to change,” Poe whispered back. “I’ll see you at five.”

“Poe, I need it,” he begged. “I need you, please, Poe, _fuck—”_

Poe kissed him one more time before standing up and walking into the bedroom. When he came back out, Finn was still lying down in the kitchen, still leaking. “Have a good day off, honey. I love you.”

***

_You still on the floor?_

Poe had sent that three hours ago. He checked his phone under his desk; there was no reply from Finn. He typed another message.

_I’m assuming that’s a yes.  
I can’t wait to touch you tonight._

He slid his phone back into his pocket and inched his rolling chair forward until the edge of the desk was pressing on his stomach; he’d been hard on and off since he’d arrived at work. He couldn’t stop thinking about Finn on the floor, dripping cock standing at attention while he walked out the door. He’d contemplated retreating to the bathroom to take care of things, but that would be unfair to Finn. And it would also be the least erotic place he’d ever masturbated. He knew that waiting until he was home with Finn would be worth it.

He tried to concentrate on his computer, but Finn kept popping up in his head. He checked his phone; still no reply. He typed some more.

_I promise I’ll let you cum if you behave._

To his surprise, the bubble popped up to show that Finn was typing a reply. He waited, biting his lip.

_-We need eggs, can you pick some up on your way home?_

He laughed out loud, stifling it immediately in the stuffy office and glancing around.

_Anything for you, buddy._

***

It was only as he stared at the rows of eggs that he started to frown.

Had he gone too far? Was Finn angry at him?

Maybe he’d embarrassed Finn. He hadn’t meant to, but maybe he had.

He shouldn’t have been so controlling. He should have let him use his hands. He should have let Finn touch him. Finn loved to touch him.

He grabbed a random box of large brown eggs and hurried to a different section of the grocery store, smiling at the attending employee.

***

“Finn?”

There was no reply.

“I got eggs,” he called, slipping off his shoes. “And I got you a present.”

The house was silent.

He frowned. “Finn? If you’re dead, say something. Give me a sign.”

“I’m in the bedroom,” Finn finally replied. Poe put the eggs in the fridge and made his way over, shrugging off his coat with some difficulty while still holding on to Finn’s gift.

He pushed open the door and froze.

Finn was lying on his stomach, naked. His eyes drifted to Poe’s hand.

“You got me flowers?”

Poe glanced down at them. “Yeah, I felt bad.”

Finn smiled. “Why?”

Poe smiled too. He couldn’t help it. “Um, I felt weird about this morning. Like I went too far. I’m sorry.”

Finn looked at him softly. “Poe, I’m naked.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

Finn sat up on his knees and beckoned Poe closer, gesturing to the flowers. Poe held them out and he smelled them, eyes fluttering closed.

“Put them on the desk.”

Poe did what he said.

Finn watched him quietly. “I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

Poe swallowed. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about you too.” He drew closer to the bed until his knees bumped the mattress. Finn brought him closer by his tie.

“Tell me what you were thinking about,” he murmured, eyes trained on Poe’s lips.

Poe licked his lips in anticipation. “You, on the floor,” he said. Finn kissed him softly, his hands carding through Poe’s curls. He felt Finn’s tongue glide over his lips and let him in; this time, Finn tasted like cinnamon. Poe reached for Finn’s jaw and held him gently as they moved together. Eventually, Poe broke away for air. “I thought about the sounds you made this morning. How you begged me to let you cum,” he breathed, gaze flitting between Finn’s eyes and his mouth. “I thought about fucking you.”

Finn looped his fingers in Poe’s belt loops and brought his hips closer until they were flush against one another.“You’re going to make me cum,” Finn told him.

Poe nodded.

“You’re going to take your clothes off,” Finn said. “And then you’re going to fuck me, Poe.”

“Yeah,” Poe breathed.

“But I can touch you,” Finn added, palming him through his slacks. “Okay?”

Poe nodded weakly again.

“I like touching you,” Finn smiled. Poe kissed him softly again and undid his tie, letting it land on the floor. Finn reached up and started to unbutton Poe’s shirt while Poe gripped his hips and slid lower, cupping his ass and squeezing.

“I’m sorry about this morning,” Poe mumbled against Finn’s lips. He felt Finn smile against him.

“Obviously it worked,” Finn said. “I was fuckin’ drooling on the floor for like an hour.”

Poe cracked a smile. Finn undid the last button and pulled his dress shirt off, then the white tee shirt underneath. His hands glided along Poe’s stomach before focusing on his pants, easily clearing that obstacle as well. He reached into Poe’s boxers and wrapped his fingers gently around his erection.

“Poe,” he said.

Poe let out a shaky breath. “Yeah.”

“Fuck me.”

Poe’s breath hitched. He kissed Finn deeply, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Slowly, Finn backed up on the mattress and Poe joined him on it; Finn pulled Poe’s boxers down and stroked him again. Poe swore and bit Finn’s lip.

Finn laid back on the pillows and spread his legs. Poe reached for the drawer and brought out a condom and a bottle of lube, but Finn shook his head.

“I’ve been getting ready for you all day.”

Poe stared. His breath caught in his chest.

“And I don’t want to use a condom this time,” Finn said quietly. “I want you to fill me up.”

Poe shook his head, enraptured. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure if you are.”

Poe blinked. He lowered down and kissed Finn again; Finn’s legs wrapped around his waist and brought their hips closer. Poe slid smoothly inside him and shuddered.

“Fuck,” he managed, pushing in further; Finn’s tight heat was the only thing he could pay attention to. “Oh my god.”

He thrusted in deeper until he was buried, then pulled almost completely out. He repeated the motion.

“Harder,” Finn said. “Fuck me harder.”

Poe did what he said.

_“Fuck,_ Poe. Fuck me harder.”

Poe thrusted harder for a few strokes, then pulled out completely. Before Finn could tell what was happening, he sat back on his heels and flipped him over, hooking his hands on Finn’s hips and pulling him up so that his ass was flush with Poe’s cock. He lined himself up again and pushed in while tugging hard on Finn’s hips. He let out a moan at the feeling, not only of Finn’s warmth surrounding him, but of Finn’s body molding around his fingers so willingly. Following his hands so that Poe could slam into him. Poe released a string of curses, eyes closed in awe.

The new angle, the new force, made Finn yelp. He lowered his chin down to the mattress and let Poe fuck him.

He could feel bruises forming on his hips.

“Harder.”

The sound of their breath filled the room; the smell of sex and sweat filled Finn’s nose. With every thrust, he felt full.

Poe’s quiet moans grew louder and he bent down and buried his teeth in Finn’s back as he fucked him; Finn swore.

“Pull my hair,” he begged.

Poe reached and buried his fingers in Finn’s hair, pulling hard. “I want you to touch yourself for me, Finn.”

His tone was more like it had been this morning: totally in control, confident, forceful. It was what Finn had been craving all day. “I thought that wasn’t allowed,” Finn panted with a weak smile.

“Do it,” Poe said.

Finn pumped himself a few times but stopped; it was too much. His breath came high and fast.

“Finn. Touch yourself.”

Poe continued to bruise his hips; Finn reached down again and stroked his length, whining at the stimulation.

“I can’t,” he breathed.

Poe reached down instead and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. Finn’s legs started to shake.

“Poe, holy fuck,” he mumbled, taking bunches of the bedsheets into his fists. “Holy f... _fuck.”_ He took in a rattling breath.

“Cum for me, Finn.”

Finn felt his body go quiet at the words; his muscles loosened and if it weren’t for Poe holding his hips, he would have collapsed. Then, with a moan that was more like a yell, he felt himself tighten around Poe’s cock and felt his cum wet Poe’s hand as he continued to pump him; it felt like his nerve endings were on fire. Then, Poe groaned and Finn felt his warmth spill inside him, filling him up, just like he wanted. Finn finally collapsed beneath Poe; Poe slipped out of him and all but fell beside him on the mattress. Some of Poe leaked out of him as he lay there trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and paid attention to the warm, wet feeling.

“Mother of Christ, Finn,” Poe panted.

Slowly, Finn flipped onto his back. Poe kissed him messily, all tongue and teeth.

Finn’s eyes fluttered and he still gasped for breath, letting out half-moans here and there without meaning to. He reached for Poe and brought him close, resting his head on Poe’s chest. He still felt pulsing waves radiating from his cock, and if Poe weren’t so spent, he could see himself getting hard again to the sound of Finn’s quaking breath, the feeling of it on his skin. His own breath wasn’t much different.

Finn’s hand slid down Poe’s face and cupped his jaw, more to anchor himself to something than anything else.

“We need to… do that again,” he breathed.

Poe nodded, blinking up at the ceiling. “Just gimme a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments. If ya liked this, lemme know! I appreciate you.


End file.
